


I am NOT

by thatbugshownukilledtoprotectkihyun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm really worried that this fic doesn't turn out as good as I expected, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Seemed really good in my head though, idk why i wrote this, okay byee, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbugshownukilledtoprotectkihyun/pseuds/thatbugshownukilledtoprotectkihyun
Summary: Seoul wasn't what it was before. It had changed completely because of the government and the idea of perfection. They wanted everything to be perfect, just like in the movies. They did it all because of power and greed, because they wanted to be praised fo being the first country to have transformed their capital city in an Utopia. That's what Seoul became, A utopia, a place the government imagined where everything was perfect. A place where there was no default, no flaw, no abnormality. A place where imperfection is considered intruder, considered malfunction, a place where imperfection was considered a glitch.Chan had enough of living in this world. He had enough of always having to do the same thing which was wake up, get ready, go to work, act like a puppet for the company and the government, come back home and repeat the same thing.he wanted to be able to explore different palces just like how he used to do before Seoul changed. He wanted to be free because he didn't want to obey any rules anymore. He set to himself a mission and he was gonna make sure that he succeed in that mission.





	1. #1- FELIX

**Author's Note:**

> What was going through my head when I decided to come up with this fiction? I don't know but I did anyways and I know it sucks because it is my first time writing a fiction of this genre. I had to watch the debut trailer so many times to plan the plot of this story so that it can be interesting enough for people to like it. If it isn't what you expected, then I am sorry but I'm still trying find out how to write a good story because obviously I suck at everything.
> 
> But as I said, I have things I planned to make this fiction as good, intense and catchy as possible. I was inspired by the debut trailer of STRAY KIDS and this is me lowkey sharing my theories in the form of a story. I am currently making a lot of researches on certain things so that I won't seem like a headass.
> 
> Anyways,I hope that you will like this fiction and don't hesitate to like and comment because it will make me feel better about this fic. Thank you for taking your time to read this book.

Seoul has become a place where everything was controlled by the government. It was controlled by the government before but ever since the change it underwent, the government had control even where they normally weren't supposed to. It had decided that it was going to be a good idea if Korea was the first country in the world that transformed its capital city in a futuristic city where everything was about technology. The government wanted to be praised for having a technologized city. Seoul had gone from normal cars to flying cars. Lt became one of those cities they show in futuristic movies. Everything became technological, just like in the movies. People had to go by the laws and rules established and you went against it, you became a virus ad you were immediately going to be erased off the system and you would disappear. Fearing the thought of dying, everybody had to go according to what the government said. Nobody could say no as 'yes' was the only valid option to pick. What didn't change was that people still went to work even though they didn't have to because the government decided to put money in every citizen's bank account because the did not want a citizen to go against them and they had to find a way. Seoul became a Utopia; a place the government imagined where everything was perfect. A place where there was no default, no flaw, no abnormality. A place where imperfection is considered intruder, considered malfunction, a place where imperfection was considered a glitch. The government expected everything to be perfect and indeed it was, the city they created was perfect without a flaw. Or so they thought.

⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇

**C H A N 'S  P O V**

Hello, My name is Bang Chan, I am 21 and I am a citizen of this Utopia.

Before, Seoul was a lovely place with a lot of places to visit. It was full of joy and sanity. Flowers could be seen and smelled everywhere you went and although the air was polluted, it was still fresh air. It had a lot of attractives places to visit like The Lotte World or the Namsan Tower. Seoul was truly beautiful before the change happened. Seoul changed from a beautiful and natural environment to a futuristic and polluted environment. After Seoul underwent these tragic changes, the population also changed; they went from happy and care-free to sad and **trapped**. We all felt as if we were emprisoned and it probably was the case because we had to go by the government's rules and be perfect. We have no freedom whatsoever and its tiring to repeat the same thing everything; wake up, get ready, go to work, act like a puppet for the company and government then go home to repeat again everyday. I work as an editor for a newspaper company and although I could decide not to work because I would have money being deposited in my bank account every month, I don't wanna stay home and do nothing because Seoul became boring as there are no places to discover. All the beautiful places were replaced by technological buliding and blah. I'm truly tired of leaving this life. I wanna be free like before. I wanna breathe fresh air and not artificial air. I wanna find my lost happiness and for that, I would have to do what people fear the most. I would have to go against the government. If I wanna leave like before, I would have to rebel against the rules. I do know the consequences of my acts, I would become a virus and I would be erased from the system.

I don't understand though. They said we were born different but why does it feel like we're all the same? They brainwashed us to the same system because they expected perfection but how can we be different? Today, I woke up and discovered the truth that was hidden from us, all of us. If that was what the government wanted to do of us then I had to escape from here soon but I was gonna need some help.

**N e x t  w e e k**

Today, we had to walk to an unknown place because the government said so. We had no choice but to obey. The streets were busy and full as we all were walking to the direction they told us to go to. As we were walking, I lifted my head to the sky and decided that today was the day I was going to start my mission. I had to find people who would be willing to help me escape. I could escapewith them and we could go to a new place, away from this place I unfortunately can't call home anymore. I turned around to go back home to start my researches. Luckily, there were no guards and nobody could stop me so I struggled my way out of the sated streets. It was difficult to make it out but I eventually did and it took me an hour to get home. When I got home, I locked my door and started my researches.  I spent hours trying to come up with the perfect plan. The plan that will help me escape this inferno. People from outside think that this place is paradise but it is futher than that. They don't know the truth about this place. I need to perfect this plan and I need to find people that will help me because I won't be able to do this on my own. I will find people and convince them to accompany me. I know it will be hard because nobody wants to go against the government but I will surely convice them.

⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇

**F E L I X 'S  P O V**

I am not  **FAKE.** Those are the words I shouted towards the government. I told them I wasn't a rag doll that they could use at their own profit and benefit. I defied them, I went against their rules and regulation and I was going to be punished for my act.

Hello, my name is Lee Felix, I am 18 and I am a virus.

Before becoming a virus, I was a citizen like any other person here in Seoul. I had just moved here from Australia. In the beginning, It was very fun because I got to discover the city and its marvelous places. It was beautiful indeed but the worse happened. The city started transforming from a metropolis to an ultramodern city. It was a drastic change of environment with drastic consequences that ensured and affected every single citizen in Seoul. Seoul became secluded from the other cities of Korea almost as if it wasn't part of it anymore. No one could enter and get out of the city; it’s almost as if we were prisoners. We had to obey the government and everyone compelled to that rule, including me. As I did everything the government told us to do, I realized that I was becoming a puppet to them.It downed on me when they wanted to brainwash me and I knew I couldn't lose my memories or be like anyone else because I was different. I didn't wanna lose the memories I had of a Seoul that was once a beautiful city. I din;t wanna lose the memories I had of my family back in Australia. I refused to be brainwashed, I denied that and told them that I was not fake and I was never going to be fake. They made me a virus and secluded me. They said they did not kill me because I was still a kid and I didn't know what I was talking about but I damn well know exactly what I'm saying.  I became a flaw amongst perfected people. I was the only one that wasn't brainwashed, the rest were brainwashed to believe the lies of this sick and distorted environment. I am forced to fend on my own for survival. I still have enough money to last for a while but for how long exactly?

**MEETING CHAN**

 I went out for a walk because I needed some fresh air and I needed to organize my jumbled thoughts. Everyone was looking at me, elders looked at me with a look of disappointment while people my age looked at me with sheer incredulousness because they couldn't believe that there was a virus among them. They all avoided me and I could understand why they didn't walk next to me or averted their eyes when I looked back at them.  I sat on a bench that was secluded from the rest which is a bit ironic if you ask me. Although I didn't want to reminisce the past, I couldn't help but let little bits and pieces of memories flash through my mind. I miss the good old days a lot and everyday, I wish to wake up to find that I was only dreaming and that everything was still the way it was. I wish on the sky every night before going to sleep that all this is just a nightmare but everytime I wake up, the reality slaps me hard in the face. Although I don’t regret my decision, I despite being part of this city but apart from the citizens of this city.  I continue losing myself in my thoughts until I feel a presence beside me. “Weird, no one will like to sit with a virus.” I thought to myself before turning my head to see who it was. I saw a guy my age, probably older with black hair. He was handsome to say the least. He turned to me and started speaking.

“Hello, my name is Bang Chan” He introduced himself. It’s weird how someone will just come and talk to me. I am the only one in the whole city to have brown hair which depicts that I am a virus but he still talks to me.

“Uh hi I am Lee Felix” I introduced myself back without letting my guards down, maybe he is from the government”. He then proceeded the conversation with a question.

“Just to make sure… Are you a virus?” He questioned with uncertainty as if he knows he shouldn’t be asking but his curiousity got the best of him.

I responded with a nod and heard him say “ _this is gonna be easier than I thought then_ ” which scared me a bit because what if he was really from the government?

He seemed to have remarked the look on my face because he frantically tried to explain himself.

“It’s not what you think. I am not from the government if you were wondering. I actually have a plan that I created which is to escape from this place and I am in search of people that will accompany me. I approached you because I saw you’re hair and thought you would be a great member for the team I want to create. So like, would you wanna be part? For the moment, you’re he only person that I am asking.”

I thought about his offer for a while. He seemed genuine about his plan and I thought about what was gonna change if I joined his team. I would meet new people who will treat me like one of them even though I am different, I would have new friends and I would finally leave this place where I feel at home but so out of place at the same time. I looked at him to find out he was looking at me expectantly. I have nothing to lose so might as well go with it.

“OK, I accept to go with you” I told him and I watched him smile one of the brightest and most sincere smiles I’ve ever seen ever since the transformation of Seoul. He told me that I was gonna start living with him to which I was quite happy about. At least I wouldn’t have to worry about anything. We left the park to go to my house so that I could take my stuffs and we went to his house. When I went out today, I never expected this to happen but I’m glad it did. I can say that starting from today, my life will change into something slightly better.

**C H A N ‘S   P O V**

I  found someone that I managed to convince. Now I just need to find more people that will be as willing as Felix. I just hope I will find enough people that will help. Tomorrow, Felix and I will go outside to search for new people. Hopefully, it goes well and the people we will find will be willing to help


	2. #2- CHANGBIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Felix bump into Changbin. Changbin has a fight with Mrs Old Lady and runs away to later bump inot the aussie line again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, this is the second chapter that I took hella long to upload because i was procrastinating but its done an up.  
> I decided that i was gonna update every friday or every two weeks because of school so yeah. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.

**C H A N ‘S  P O V**

Felix and I were going out to search for a new member for the newly made team (even though there is only one member so far). It has been a few weeks since I took in Felix and we have been working well together. We went out everyday in search of new potential members that could be added to the yet tobe formed group. Toda, just like any other day, we have been doing the same thing which is to walk around the streets wishing to come across someone that will like to join forces with us. We were walking in the streets of Seoul observant of every citizen that passes by us. Felix had his hoodie on so no one suspected he was different. Finding people is not that easy because everyone is pretty content with leaving like this as long as they don’t die. It will be difficult to find someone that will be willing to go against the government knowing fully well what they could do to them. Hopefully the person we will find will be lenient enough to accept out offer.

**C H A N G B I N ‘S  P O V**

Smile, Pretend. That’s all I do. Pretend that everything is alright when it’s not. I watched this city change. It used to be so beautiful but now it just looks so… **fake**. Everytime I look in the mirror, I only see pale skin and eye bags. I also see a miserable boy wishing for everything to just stop, wishing for all this to be a joke but unfortunately it is not and I find myself climbing in the bag and accompanying the two people I liked the most. Keywork: **liked.** Ever all this happened, they changed drastically, forcing me to do stuffs I don’t want like attending all their meetings because they want me to learn as much as I can so that I will be ready when I’ll take my dad’s place. Oh yeah, they also make me smile, forcefully of course. They want me to convince the citizens that it is alright to be living here and that it is beneficial for them and all the bullshit that rolls with promoting your product. I liked them yeah but that was before they became the people they are now.

 

I’ve always wondered what life outside of this new Seoul could be like. I’m sure the rest of the population of South Korea are living freely, without a care in the world, enjoying the freedom they have to the fullest while we are, with no freedom, treated like shit, literally. I’ve always wondered what it would be like to go back to the life I was living before, what it would be like to wake up to birds chirping happily, trees swaying to the wind and leaves dancing to the floor. I wonder how it would feel like to live in that Seoul than the present one. My train of thoughts were cut short when the car made a halt signalling that we arrived at the HQ, the place where everything takes place. I came out of the car and followed my parents inside. When we arrived inside, security guards led us all the way to the room where the meeting will be held. I barely apprehended what was happening around me as my mind was somewhere else, thinking about whether I should leave all this behind and escape, maybe not outside of the city but out of the grip of my parents and go somewhere I would have the most freedom I can get. If only I could...

**A f t e r  t h e  m e e t i n g         1:30pm**

The meeting was to say the least boring, talking about how to improve things like geez are you not okay with what you have already? So greedy I swear, never satisfied with what they have and always want more. I am disgusted. I decided to make my way to the streets to get some air (sitting for nearly four hours can be suffocating and painful, especially to my poor butt). I adreesed myself to the lady nest to me, informing her about my whereabouts for the next hour or so.

‘’ I’m going for a walk, I’ll be right back’’

‘’Ok Binnie, be careful and come back soon’’. I didn’t respond to her and directly made my way out of the company.

Once I stepped out of the gigantic building, I took in a heap of air (highly polluted btw) and instantly felt relief wash over me, I needed this. I made my way down the streets of Seoul, watching cars flying over my head. I’ve always wished to ride in a flying car when I was little but to me it was just a dream, the silly fantasy of a five year old that was never supposed to become reality. As I walk on the pavement, my steps resonate in my ears despite the fact that the streets are bustling with noise. I admire the synthetic cherry blossom trees and although they are not real, they are still beautiful even though they’re not as beautiful as the real trees we had before. Majority of the trees became synthetic, not necessarily plastic or anything, they just have different characteristics from the real trees that existed like they can bloom at anytime of the year and their fruits are also synthetic too. As I was walking, I bumped into two guys, one with the typical good citizen outfit, face and stature and the other was slightly suspicious. His whole outfit was not white save for the white hoodie he wore. I recognize him, it’s Lee Felix, the only citizen that defeated the law, the only one that didn’t want to be pliant to the government. I gotta say I’m impressed; I could never do that, like tell the higher ups that I don’t want to abide by what has been established and rather live like a stray kid than a sheltered kid that has all what he needs and doesn’t starve was something that will not come out of my mouth, not because I am afraid to say it but because I don’t have the power to say it, at least not when I have **_them_** _in_ control of everything. I excused myself and continued my way down the streets. I wonder what he was doing with that other guy, as far as I know, no one would like to hang out with an outlawed, even more a virus. Maybe they were friends, I don’t know why I’m even thinking about it, let me just emjoy this moment because it is only a matter of time before I get caught up in business again.

**C h a n’s  P O V        1:30pm**

Felix and I were walking the streets, exploring and looking at potential members. I know that we can not find people just by looking at their faces because apart from the different looks. Everybody has the same practiced expressionless face.  Luckily no one could see Felix’s hair color as it was hidden by his hoodie which was beneficial because it avoids unwanted attention, I’m sure Felix wouldn’t want more attention than necessary. As we walked, we bumped into a short black haired guy (I mean everyone is black haired so it’s not a surprised) with a bored expression and dark clothes (isn’t everyone supposed to wear white?) “Is he maybe a glitch too? Or is he just a guy that likes dark clothes? Or is he-“. So many possibilities where swimming in my head but the only sensible possibility would be that he might be a glitch, but his hair is black so why? Why am I even questioning his fashion choices? I was so in my thoughts that I almost missed the sorry that came out of the anonymous boy’s lips. He then continued his way down the streets while Felix and I continued to where we were headed, which we don’t know because our goal is fruitless for the moment so really we are just walking toward an unkwown location.

 

**F e w  h o u r s  L a t e r         7:30pm**

After walking around aimlessly, Felix and I decided to settle down in the park we met each other at for some minutes beofre heading back home. We sat down on the same bench we were sitted at some weeks ago when we met. It was silent before Felix spoke up

“Do you think we will be able to fing enough people to complete the team? We have been searching aimlessly for weeks now but still no one sparked our interests.”

“I know Felix, I know but don’t worry. We will find people to help us and even if we take a year or two, we will still gather enough people to complete the team. Trust me.”

He looked at me before smiling and closing his eyes and leaning his head on the bench. We stayed in the park for a few more minutes before deciding that it was late and we should probably head home (not that 8pm is late but whatever). We dusted the non existent dirt on our jeans and made the walk back home in a silence that was not too awkward but not too comfortable too. Felix and I are yet to be fully relaxed around each other. I believe it will take time but I’m sure we will be able to joke around one day.

**“Hyung, can we stop at the convenience store? I wanna buy some things”**

  
_“Are you not tired to eat so much chips and drink so much sodas? I mean in a day you can probably finish three packs of chips and gulp down at least five bottles of sodas. How do you take in that much amount of calories and still be skinny without having to work out”_

Felix lets out a chuckle and replies with a **“I have a high metabolism so I can pretty much eat what I want and ot have to worry about spending hours at the gym while you need to”**

_“Well, at least I have muscles coming from years of hard work. I’m sure if the government wasn’t so conceited about relationships, girls and boys were all gonna drool while seeing my abs. But ey I’m just saying, not that it happened before”_

We burst out laughing and make our way to the convenience store that was opened 24h. When we entered in the store, Felix directly went to the snacks aisle just like what I expected. I followed behind him and decided to take something for myself. After Felix basically finished raiding the snacks aisle, We made our way to the way to the cashier to pay for our things when we bumped into someone which turned out it was the guy we bumped into earlier and he was holding a bag. What a coincidence to see him again. Interesting.

**C h a n g b i n’s  P O V        2:00pm**

When I got back to the HQ building after my walk, they were already waiting for me.

**“Changbin why did you take long, we were waiting for you for such a long time but you wuldn’t get back, what were you doing outside” Drama queen.**

_“Relax lady, I just went for a walk that literally took only thirty minutes. Why do you need to be all up my ass for? I’m a grown boy fully capable of looking after myself. I don’t need you to be behing me like a dog attached to a leach, geez woman calm down”_

**“Changbin, know how you talk to me because I would not tolerate such a disrespectful attitude from you.”**

_“I did not tolerate you putting me in this position so I guess we are even now. I thought you wanted to go home”_

**“L-let’s just go back home, I don’t wanna have to deal with you. We will talk about it at home, come let’s go”**

We can never talk to each other without having to fight nd I hate it. I just wanna get out of this place once and for all. I don’t wanna have to deal with shit like this anymore. I am too tired to care about anything anymore.

We climbed in the car where someone was already waiting for us. The car started and we were off to the hell hole I call house. When we arrived after a thirty minutes drive, I directly went to my room because I can’t stand being around anyone right now. I’m just going to sleep it off and hopefully feel lighter when I’ll wake up.

**T h r e e  h o u r s  l a t e r    7:40pm     P.S** _Italics is Changbin_ and  **Bold is Mrs Old Ass annoying Lady**

My wish got answered because when I woke up,I was feeling way lighter than before. Or maybe it was the fact that I slept with Gyu but anyways, I still feel better than this afternoon. I took my phone to check the time and saw it was 7:40 pm. I decided to make my way to the kitchen to have something to eat or drink. As I made and my way downstairs, I remembered that I had to have a talk with that old lady. Oh gosh, just they thought of that is enough to dampen my mood. I’m sure she is going to-

**“Changbin please take a sit, we need to discuss about your attitude”** I rolled my eyes but still made my way to where she wanted me to sit.

“ **So I’ve noticed that your attitude problem has been at its peek nowadays and if I hadn’t noticed earlier, the way you talked to me back at the HQ surely displayed it well. Binnie, you need to know that in the position you are now, this type of behaviour is not allowed anymore. You need to act mature instead of acting like a brat. You will soon carry all the responsibilities there is to carry but if you keep acting this way, then I don’t know what we will have to do to make you act righteously. Changbin I know it is not easy what you are about to do but you have to do it for our honor.”**

_“What honor exactly? Our honor or your honor? As far as I know I didn’t ask to be involved in all of this so I don’t know why you are including me in this bullshit. I told you countless times that I don’t wanna do it and I won’t do it, why don’t you wanna understand. First you transform and control my life and now you wanna control what I do? Are you sick in the head or are you just stupid. I said I wouldn’t do whatever shit you want me to do. I won’t do it, No, Zero, Nada and I want it to get into that fucking thick skullof yours old woman”_

**“ Changbin, first of all you mind your language and second of all you are going to control the wa you talk to me because I won’t tolerate it. I always tell you to stop addressing me in that rude way yet you continue, don’t you have manners? Was that how you were educated?”**

_“Lmao, I’ve been telling you I don’t wanna be included in your dictatorship bullshit but we can’t always have what we want right? Ever since this happened, I don’t know what true happiness feels like, you know why, because I’ve faked my times so much the happiness dwindled and was replace by bitterness but of course you don’t know how it is like to feel as if the world was closing up on you and it was as if you were going to burst out in tears any  moment from now. I’m sick of living this way, if you want someone to plaster smiles on their face, do it your fucking self because I am done.”_ After letting my anger out, I made my way back to my room, ignoring my name being let out downstairs. I never imagined I was gonna come to the term that I was going to make a run for it or never actually thought it was gonna be today. I took my black duffel bag and put some clothes inside. I also put Gyu inside, making sure that he was comfortable in his place, took my phone, my secret credit card in case something like this happened ans some cash. I locked my door so that no one would enter. I then made my way to the window, opened it and threw the bag outside. The distance between my window and the floor was not too high and there was the grass that could caution my fall. I took a deep breath and climbed out of the window, closing it and then throwing myself on the ground. Once I reached the floor with minimal pain, I took my duffel bad and let my feet guide me, never looking back. I was finally free and for once, a little bubble of happiness made its way to me causing a small smile to rest on my face. A real one.

My feet took me to the convenience store and just then did I realize that I was quite hungry. I made my way inside to buy some ramen. As I walked over to the ramen aisle, I bumped into the same boys from earlier. What a coincidence.

**“Sorry but didn’t we bump into each other this afternoon?”** The unknown guy asked me

_“Uh yeah we did, I’m surprised you still remember my face or that I still remember yours also”_

**“My name’s Bang Chan but you can call me Chan and this is Lee Felix, nice to meet you.”**

_Hi, my name is Seo Changbin, nice to meet you too”_ I smiled at him half heartedly

**“Don’t mind me being nosy but why are you in a convenience store with a duffel bag?”**

_“Oh this, um I ranaway from home. I am currently searching for a hotel to stay at but I haven’t eaten yet so I came to buy some ramen”_

**“Oh really? I wouldn’t ask you why you ranaway since we just met but would you like to stay with us?”**

_“Um are you sure you would want to have me in your house?”_

**“Yes of course,I wasn;t gonna ask you if I wasn’t sure. Infact, we are even searching for some people because we have this project going on right now and so maybe you will be a great person to join our team”**

_“What project are you talking about”_

**“Well I can’t tell you here but if you want to follow us I will tell you on the way. You can stay with us and decide whether you would wanna be part of it or not, it doesn’t matter.”**

_“Uh okay then, just like lemme buy some ramem-“_

**“No no you can have some chips if you want, no need to spend your money”**

_“Uhm, thanks Chan.”_

I followed them to the cashier and waited for them to finish paying for the ridiculous amounts of junk foods they took and then we made our way to what I assume is their place. Chan explained the project he had come up with and I seriously thought things couln’t get better. After he finished telling me about the project, I didn’ hesitate to accept the offer to join them in their quest. If it’s to destroy them, I’ll do anything. Starting from then, I became a part of the team and felt a closer connection than where I came from. I hope things will always be this bright in the future and that we will be able to add more people. I never thought I could become close with two boys I bumped into in the middle of the streets. They made me believe that nothing was lost and that it was still possible. I really hope nothing is lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to leave a kudo or a comment sis, just do it
> 
> please.
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it and stay tuned for chapter 3
> 
> Peace

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the first chapter, congratulations (in Jisung's voice). I hope you liked it because I tried my best and it’s going to improve as I develop- I hope it will. I wrote this 2am because that's when my inspiration kicks in I don't know why it comes so late.  
> Anyways don't hesitate to comment whether you like it or not, if you like the plot so far or its just meh
> 
> Also, District 9. Is. So. Good ? Like I was truly shooketh to my core when I saw the MV. Felix and his deep voice will forever be my #1 weakness. Chan saying wiheomhanikka with a deep voice is my new and only kink. Woojin reALLY SLAYED THAT GREY HAIR and I wish he could keep it until he dies tbh(or gets tired of it). Just wanna say that Changbin, Hyunjin and Jisung rapping will (also) forever be my weakness(es?), I mean how can you not like them when it sounds like they're definitely teasing people with only their voices? Minho, what can I say about Minho apart from he was perfect? That's all I have to say about him, he. was. perfect and if anyone says the opposite, that person will have to squARE ThE fUcK uP cuz I won't take bullshit coming from haters. Seungmin did great as always with the vocals and the cuteness, no matter how hard he and Jeongin try, they will always be cute in my eyes (let's include Jisung too because he is mad cute and no one can say the otherwise). Lastly let's talk about my son Jeongin. The person distributing the lines better get his shit together and give Jeongin more lines because poor kid barely gets lines and It's stressful because I think about the way he might feel about not getting lines and it saddens me but eh maybe he still doesn't see the amount of lines he gets or simply doesn't care but anyways, I still want Jeongin to get more lines.
> 
> As I am done ranting, I hope you enjoyed this poor excuse of a fanfic. Once again, I would like to say sorry for the unprofessional writing and lack of everything that a fiction needs to have (I just really like writing and like...).Anyways. if you liked it, please comment whether you will like me to continue (I'm already writing chapter 2). 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading at least, at firts I wanted to do a one shot buuuut, it was probably gonna be hella long and I can't sit down and type for such a long time(even if I can just write it over weeks, but me being me, I'll probably forget about it(procrastination) so I decided to cut it in chapters, hopefully, i will be able to have inspiration to finish this well as planned.
> 
> Also, not proof read so my apologies for mistakes found.


End file.
